Making Memories
by Sarru
Summary: He is all set for his first trip to India...he went there to explore and make some great memories but who knew those memories aren't temporary but will remain till his last breath...KaVi based...Check it out :)
1. Prologue

…

 ** _Making Memories_**

…

 ** _Prologue_**

 **A/N- I'm back with a new story :) Let me know if I should continue it. Also I'm still thinking if I'll continue LBM.. gimme some time on that. Till then read this. Tiny intro..just the prologue…abhi picture baki hai ;) Enjoy! ~PS this is on my favourite pair Kavin & Purvi. I suggest that if you hate them, stop reading now :) **

**In New York:**

"Done packing KV?"

"Yup I'm all set to go. I'm quite excited I must say. India…heard that name more than a billion times and now I get to explore it for real. Can't wait! India..this place means a lot to my mom, so it means a lot to me. I'm sure I wont come back empty handed"

"You wont come back empty handed….Oh My! Your bringing "something" with you." - he said with a smirk

"Aha young brother stay the way you are! Nice try…I meant memories…I'll be brining back memories with me."

"Come on KV I want a sister-in-law too! I'm sure India has very pretty ladies."

"Haha, India? If I couldn't find a girl here, why would I find one in India? Trust me your sister-in-law wont be the desi type."

"Pfft, you can never find a good girl."

"Exactly time for you to give up Mr. Viren. I don't believe in love. Love is the same trap our mother once fell into."

"But it isn't always the same!"

"I don't know but I'm going to India to explore it and I'll come back with unforgettable memories." - saying this he walked away.

 **…** **/\…**

 **Mumbai:**

"Purvi beta, get the guest room ready please! We have some special visitors."

"Sure thing mom" - she wasn't too excited…another visitor she thought. Great I hope this one is at least decent unlike the other one. Why does MY mom always have to help others.

"What are you thinking di?"

"Nothing, mom invited nothing visitor." - replied Purvi

"Wow! Another one!"

"Why are you so excited? Planning to date him?" -asked Purvi

"Di again? I have some plans, why not play some pranks on this one? It'll be fun. Trust me."

"Hina..again? Oh well it'll bring some change at least."

"Whats his name?"

"Kavin Khanna, he's from New York."

"I'll make this trip very memorable for Mr. Khanna" - said Hina with a smirk

 **…** **/\…**

 **New York:**

"Beta take care of yourself please. I talked to Mrs. Mathur she will take great care of you. Respect her and listen to her. She is doing us a huge favour."

"Come'on mom I could've stayed at a hotel!"

"Kavin you are going for 2 months not 2 weeks."

"And.."

"And inform you how I am everyday..right? -KV said continuing her sentence

"Yes my son! Have a great trip."

"Yea bro have a great trip. Come back with something.." - he said with a smirk

 **A/N- Here is the trailer! Tell me if I should continue. Positive & Negative reviews are welcome. I'll decide whether to continue this or not based on the reviews. So if you like it review, review, review! Silent Readers..one word won't hurt! If the reviews are good, I'll probably update before September 8 since I need to go back to University on the eight. :)**

 **…** **/\\..…**

 **Next Chapter: Mistakes & First Meetings  
…**

 **Till then….Take Care!**

 **Sarra**


	2. First Meetings

…

Making Memories

…

Chapter One

…  
First Meetings

 **A/N-** **Thank you for all your precious reviews! :) Well, my reviewers have always asked me to reply to all the reviews like I used too, so I'll do it this time. Only because the first chapter starts here. Probably not always because it does get a bit hard because sometimes I get 35 reviews per chapter..so it gets a bit hard. But I always read them and I love all my reviewers! *hugs***

 **Candy126:** First reviewer! Thanks a lot. Well I updated after a month..not so soon I guess hehehe :)

 **Shabna:** Thanks. Working on LBM. :)

 **Mahimahal:** Glad you like it. Thank you. :)

 **Rajvigirl:** Thanks :)

 **Kuki17:** Thank you! It honestly feels great getting a review from one of my favourite authors on FF. Thank you, your review means a lot! :) :*

 **Smootheyes:** Thanks! I prefer writing in English, glad you like reading in English. I will write 97% in English, probably a few hindi words in between because I feel much more comfortable with English. :)

 **Meghana0106:** Thank you! :)

 **Ayisaraharris:** Thanks :)

 **Levisha:** Aha, yes because our KaVi are amazing. Thanks :)

 **Ritika:** Sorry not so soon. I take a while to update. Thanks :)

 **Shweta:** Thanks..even though I'm late. Next one hopefully will be sooner **:** )

 **Akasnksha:** It will be a happy love story as for now. I know how to start it off but I don't honestly know where this story will lead too. I'm most likely going to make it have a happy ending. Keep reading to know! Thanks :)

 **Ansha Di's Ananya:** Long time no talk! Glad you reviewed, nice to hear from you after a while. Thanks :) :*

 **Cadbury's Fan:** Thanks Aisha! I love your name, "Cadbury Fan!" Thanks :)

 **Reann:** Thanks. LBM will be updated soon.

 **Purvi's Niharika:** Thanks :)

 **Sheeza517:** Thanks. Haha I thought my summary was horrible!

 **RawanN:** Rawooo thank you so much :* Yes yes, your idea is in progress. Thank you *hugs* :*

 **Secret Reader:** Thanks :)

 **Thank you to all my guest reviewers too!**

 **…** **.**

"Welcome to Mumbai." **\- His flight landed and he stepped out of the plane. India here I come! And he proceeded to find a taxi.**

 **…** **/\…**

 **Mathur House:**

"Purvi beta!"

"Yes mom?"

"All the arrangements done?"

"Yup, except for the bedsheets."

"Okay hurry he should be here any miniute."

 **Just them Hina came up with a idea.** "Arrey nahi. Let me do the bedsheets why don't you get ready?"

"Sure you'll do it right. And do it properly." -asked Purvi

"Yes di! Pakka promise." -assured Hina

"Okay.. and she went off."

Hina went off and got some itching powder and decided to put it on our KV's bed. ***Poor KV***

Just then the doorbell rang. Purvi went to open the door.

"Namaste" **-said Purvi.**

"Hey"….."Sorry I mean namaste."- **said Kavin trying to put his hands together like Purvi has.**

"Mein Kavin Khanna…from New York."

"Toh? Just because you came from New York doesn't mean I need to call a circus to greet you."

"Mannerless girl." **-murmured KV**

"Any problem?"

"No" **-with a fake smile**

"Oh and your room it the one upstairs first right. You can bring your luggage up there."

"Me?"

"No the show piece beside you will bring it for you."

"Huh?"

"This is not a hotel for you 24/7 service Mr. Khanna!"

"Do you not have maids working here? Cheap India."

"Oh hello Mr! Don't you dare say anything about my India, or I swear something will happen and you'll regret."

"Woah calm down Ms…?" **-indirectly asking her name**

"Why should I tell my name? Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Woah Ms. You need to calm down. I asked for your name not your hand."

"I'll never give you my hand."

"Yeah so who is asking for it? Boys are pretty smart these days. Which guy will like to be trapped with a lion."

"Did you just call me a lion!" **-yelled Purvi**

"Yeah you keep attacking on me."

 **Just then Purvi's mom arrived.**

"Arrey Kavin beta! Kaisey ho. Nice to see you after 15 years!"

"Hey!..I mean namaste." **-said Kavin trying to remember the way Purvi did it before.**

"Arrey its okay hey say kaam chal jayega. Waisey this is my daughter Purvi, if you ever need anything ask her. She is very sweet she'll help you out. Right Purvi?"

"Yes mom." -with a fake smile "Help my foot" **-Purvi murmered**

"Purvi? Sweet? Wow impossible." **-Kavin murmered**.

 **Just then Kavin was about to carry all his luggage upstairs when Purvi's Mom stopped him.**

"Arrey beta nahi! Purvi help him with his luggage!"

 **Purvi's mouth dropped open, she thought** **-** "Maybe I should've not said that much too him, mom is always gonna support that American." **And she proceeded to his room and helped him.**

"This is not a hotel for you 24/7 service Mr. Khanna!" **\- Kavin said repeating Purvi's words.**

 **Purvi just gave him a glare.**

"Hmm..pani milega?" **\- Kavin asked.**

"Awww I feel so bad for you. Do you not have legs? Poor Mr. American. It's okay I always help those in need. I'll get you water legless American." **-Purvi smashed him with a comeback**

"Awww I feel so bad for you. Do you not have manners? Poor Ms. India. It's okay I always help those in need. I'll teach you some manners while I'm in India." **-replied back Kavin which shocked Purvi**

"You..!" **\- and she walked away in anger.**

 **Kavin opened his room door and saw Hina setting up his bed. Kavin's thoughts** : "Please make this one normal!"

 **Hina saw him and her mouth fell open.** **W-O-W** **. Handsome hunk. Hina's thoughts: Hmm..yeh di k liyeh perfect match! Beautiful Di and Handsome American."**

"Hey" **-they both said together.**

"I mean namaste" **-they both said it together again.**

"Oops well hey I'm Kavin Khanna from New York."

"Hey jiju! I mean Kavin…"

"Jiju?"

 **Hina's thoughts - "OOPS!"**

"What's jiju?" **asked Kavin.**

"Sorry I meant Kavin. I said Jiju because you remind me of my older cousin he looks like you and his name is jiju."

"Oh..well you can call me KV."

"Great! So hi KV! I'm Hina. The youngest daughter of the house."

"Are you Ms. Purvi's sister?" **-asked Kavin in shock**

"Yeah why?"

 **Kavin's thoughts -** "Ha lion and angel. Hina seems to decent and Purvi huh she's a mad woman. Thank god there is only one of here."

"Oh nothing I just met her earlier." r **eplied Kavin with a fake smile**

"I see. Maybe you should go shower your probably exhausted. I'll finish up with your bed."

"Sure, thanks!"

 **Hina quickly changed his bed sheet and decided to not put the powder. Hina thoughts -** "Wow my friends would faint seeing him! I need him to be my brother-in-law. What a perfect Kajol  & SRK jodi!

 **A/N-** **Phew done! I had around 45 minutes to write this so I decided to write it because its been a long time no update! Do tell me how it was in the reviews. I hope you all liked it, I tried to make it a bit longer :) Positive & Negative reviews are welcome. I'll review when I get a satisfying amount of reviews. **

**Also, thank you much for bringing LBM to 200 reviews! Excited! Thanks for liking LBM so much! Five Chapters and 200 reviews! Thanks a lot :) I'll be updating that next week if not the week after for sure.**

 **Silent readers please review!**

 **…** **/\…**

 **Next Chapter: Two new friends & more fights :)**

 **…**

 **Sarra**


End file.
